As Time Runs Out
by Owlstar7
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls for another summer, it seems their trip takes a turn. The next thing they know, they are far from home. Can the Pines twins return to Gravity Falls before time runs out? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_ mean thought.  
 **Bold** means emotion  
Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch  
Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso  
Warnings: Minor spoilers for Gravity Falls and lots of dialouge  
A/N: Eh, I tried. Some stuff is not canon. Also, following the events of the manga of Black Butler, so no evil angels or such. Also no Alois. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chapter 1**  
 _Year 2013_

The day started normally, well as normal as a day can start in Piedmont, California can start. Summer had just started and that only meant one thing: visiting family. Or so that is what twins Dipper and Mabel Pines suggested to their parents. To which Mr. and Mrs. Pines reluctantly agreed to. They had heard about what had happened at the end of last summer, but with some shaky reassurance from Dipper, they relented and allowed the twins to spend another summer with their great-uncles.

Which led to Mabel excitedly talking Dipper's ear off about all the "exciting" things she was going to do with her friends, Candy and Grenda (and maybe Pacifica). As they boarded the bus for Gravity Falls, Dipper could feel as though someone was watching them But the feeling quickly passed as the bus rumbled to life and started down the highway.

Hours later, the sight of towering redwoods filled the twins with familiarity and nostalgia. Soon, as the twins knew it, the sight of the old Mystery Shack came into view. Standing out in front of the shack, holding a "Welcome Home" sign, were their friends, Soos and Wendy, and the twins great-uncle, Stan. Upon seeing them, Mabel began jumped up in excitement. Dipper covered his ears as his sister's squeals got louder.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The young girl squealed.

"Mabel, you are beginning to squeal in frequencies only dogs can hear." Dipper scolded, but as he knew it was a good thing to have his sister so happy.

Shaking his head gently as the bus came to a stop, the young boy gathered up his things and began his exit off of the vehicle. With a smile, Dipper greeted his friends.

"Long time, guys." The male twin said, his smile beginning to widen. "How have you...oof!"

"SOOS! WENDY! GRUNKLE STAN! WE'RE BACK!" Mabel cried out, pushing her twin out of the way.

"Hey dudes.", "Sup, guys." , "Kids, it is good to see you." were all mixed into a single greeting aimed at both twins.

Despite being pushed into the mud, Dipper found that his smile was still on his face. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was home.

 _"Enjoy it while it lasts..."_

The threat came as a whisper, so quiet and quick, Dipper had no time to try and find its source. Trying to focus on something else, he turned to his grunkle Stan.

"How is Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked, curiostiy filling his eyes.

"Eh, the same as usual, kid." Stan replied. "A pointdexter and all that. He locked himself in his lab ever since the end of last summer. Blames himself for what that insane pyramid caused."

Dipper nodded silently, as the memories came flooding back to him.

"It wasn't his fault, Grunkle Stan." Dipper replied, watching as Mabel played with her pet pig, Waddles. "We had..."

Stan cut the young teen off.

"We know kid," he said. "Ford should of never tried to make you chose between him and your sister."

Dipper became silent once more, wishing he could go back in time and stop the Weirdmaggedon from happening.

 _"Be careful what you wish for..."_

There it was again, the whispering voice. Dipper felt like he should know it, but the source kept escaping his grasp.

"Grunkle Stan, I..."

"Here is an idea kid, how about we head into town and grab a bite to eat. My treat." The older gentleman said, interrupting, Dipper's statement.

The 13 year old smiled and nodded, knowing that he could talk to Stan, or Ford, about his fears later. After all, dinner sounded fantastic.

"I'll go and get Mabel." Dipper replied.

"And I'll tell Ford." Stan said as he entered the shack and Dipper ran off to find his twin.

It took a moment, but Dipper found Mabel near the border of the woods. She seemed to be looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" Dipper asked, concern filling his voice.

"I don't know, bro bro." Mabel answered. "Something caught my eye, but it is gone now, I think."

Dipper nodded.

"Well Grunkle Stan said that he was treating us to dinner in town, so let's get ready." He said, reaching out to pull his sister away from whatever was trying to lure her away.

Mabel allowed her twin to pull her to him, when suddenly the sky flashed a bright blue and all the color seemed to seep out of their surroundjngs. Mabel looked at her brother in fear.

"Dipper! What is happening?!" She cried, her fear evident. "I thought he was gone!"

"Think again, Shooting Star!" said the voice that haunted the darkest parts of the twins' dreams.

"Bill." Dipper growled, glaring at the triangle forming in the sky.

"Aww, did you miss me, Pine Tree?" The triangle said, opening a lone eye. "Because I **MISSED YOU**!"

Glowing red, the dream demon confronted the twins.

"After all, we haven't seen each other in such a long time," Bill replied. "Ya know, since you **stopped my plans**!"

"Dipper, do something," Mabel cried, afraid of what the creature known as Bill Cipher would to do them.

"Bill! You have no power here! We beat you!" The male Pines twin answered, glaring at the one eyed triangle floating in front of them.

"That is where you are wrong, Pine Tree!" Bill replied, blue flames gathering around his form. "You may of 'defeated' me, but you did not stop my plans!"

Dipper was silent, holding on tightly to Mabel. Bill began to unleash his flames, covering the gray sky in a blue glow.

"And now you have run out of 'time'!" He said, raising his hand. "Now, sleep!"

With a snap, both twins' eyes closed. Bill began his spell to be rid of the younger Pines forever. He believed he had won as the Portal surrounded them. No one would be able to save them.

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
 _Year ?_

Darkness gently surrounded Dipper as he landed, still asleep. It wasn't until the soft chimes of a clock were heard that he begun to wake.

"Uhh...Mabel, can you get the alarm?" He said groggily, unaware of his current situation.

There was no reply. Dipper shot up, panic filling his heart, and looked around.

"Mabel? Mabel!" Dipper cried, searching for his twin. "Mabel!"

"Ugh, Dipper?" Her voice came softly.

Dipper felt the panic start subside as he ran over to his twin, relieved she was safe. When he got to her, Dipper wrapped both his arms tightly around Mabel.

"I thought I would never find you." The boy said, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

Mabel returned his hug.

"It will be alright, bro bro," She replied. "We are together and nothing can change that."

Dipper smiled, reassured by his sister's words. It was then he finally realized the situation they were in.

"Uh, Mabel," he said.

"Yeah, Dipper?" Mabel replied.

"I don't think we are in Gravity Falls anymore." Dipper answered, as he pointed behind his sister. "Look."

Mabel turned to look and saw what her brother was looking at. There were no trees, only buildings towering over them. Though they could see no cars, they could see the streets full of people dressed in clothing straight from the pages of a history book. Mabel turned back to her brother.

"Dipper, where are we?" the brunette asked, concern filling her voice.

"Mabel, I think the better question is when are we." He replied. "But we can't find out the by just sitting here. So let's go."

Mabel nodded at him as they left the darkness behind and walked into the light. Sounds surrounded them as they tried to get peoples attention, but to no avail. Every time they would get someone's attention, the person would turn their gaze away and mutter something about them being under dressed or urchins.

Exhausted and hungry, both Pines twins agreed that it would be best to find some place to rest and to find some food. But upon realizing that they had no money, Dipper knew that it would be awhile before they found any food. So they looked for the nearest place to rest and found one in front of a curious looking shop.

"Come on, Mabel," Dipper said, leading his sister to rest. "We can rest here until we are ready to go and ask around again."

The female Pines twin nodded quietly, knowing that her brother was right. They sat down in front of the shop.

"What are we going to do, bro bro?" Mabel asked, leaning against her brother for support.

"I...don't know, Mabel," Dipper replied with a sigh. "I don't know."

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, before the sounds of Mabel's sobs broke through.

"Mabel, I..."

"Well, well, well," came a voice from above them. "It seems like two lost lambs 'ave made their way to me doorstep. Heh, heh, heh."

Dipper's head shot up so he could glare at the figure, a silver haired man in black robes, in front of them, but it was Mabel who spoke up.

"We are sorry. We'll be on our way." She said, resting her hand on her twin's shoulder.

"Now, now, there is no need for that." The smiling figure replied. "After all, you two are pretty far from home and you look like you could use somewhere to rest your head for the night."

Mabel looked at her brother, but Dipper was still defensive. After all, they did not know this man. He could be Bill in disguise or work for that insane demon.

As if reading the male Pines mind, the smiling man spoke again.

"Where are me manners?" He said with a chuckle. "I forgot to introduce meself."

An outstretched hand appeared in front of the twins' faces.

"I am but a simple and humble Undertaker," he said with a cheshire like grin. "And you can call me that. Undertaker. Everyone who knows me does."

Reluctantly, Dipper took the man's hand and allowed him to help the twins up.

"Now let's get you two out of the cold and get some food into you." Undertaker offered, opening the door to his parlor.

"Excuse me, Mr. Undertaker," Mabel said.

"Hmmm?"

" You are the first person to speak to us all day." She continued. "Could you tell us what year it is and where we are?"

The girl's question incited laughter from the man. Both twins looked at him confused.

"You are more lost than I thought, little lamb." Undertaker replied. "You are in the 'lovely' city of London and it is the year of our Lord, 1889."

Dipper and Mabel turned to each other in shock. They were definitely not in Gravity Falls anymore.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 _Year 1889_

Screams of fear rang out through the parlor. Both the Undertaker and Mabel looked at Dipper, who was the source. The older gentleman chuckled as he watched Mabel try to calm her twin down.

"I'll go get some tea." He said with a chuckle, leaving the twins alone.

Mabel tried her best to calm Dipper, she truly tried. But she could barely hold her own tears back.

"It's gonna be ok, bro bro." She reassured, fighting to keep calm.

"No it's not, Mabel! Don't you get it?!" Dipper answered, panic evident.  
"Dipper..."

"We are 124 years in the past, and nowhere near home." He continued, his fear threatening to overcome him. "We have no way of contacting Grunkle Stan or Grunkle Ford to see if they could help us. We could be stuck here forever and our family would never know!"

Mabel placed her hand gently on Dipper's, calming him as best she could.

"Worst of all," the younger Pines continued with tears shimmering in his eyes, "we don't even know if our family is safe. Bill could be tormenting them as we speak."

"It could be worse." Mabel whispered.

Dipper turned to his sister, his tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"How?" He asked, voice trembling.

Mabel smiled sadly at her brother, tears shining in her eyes.

"We could've been separated." She answered.

Dipper watch as his sister began to break down. The thought of not being with his other half had barely crossed his mind. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Mabel into a tight embrace.

"Mabel, I..I am sorry." He said, tightening his grip.

They continued to comfort one another, unaware that their host had return.

"I took the liberty of bringing something more than biscuits for you two," came a voice from the doorway. "You two lambs look like you haven't had much to eat."

Dipper looked up as Mabel let go of him. He glared at Undertaker and the tray in his hands.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Undertaker said, ignoring the younger male's glares and placing the tray down. "Eh heh heh."

Both twins looked at the tray that was placed in front of them. Assorted biscuits and a couple sandwiches were placed delicately between two flasks of tea. Dipper regarded these items with curiosity.

"Go ahead and help yourselves." The silver haired man offered, helping himself to a bone shaped biscuit.

Mabel was the first to grab for a sandwich. She passed it to Dipper and and grabbed another for herself. All her brother could do was stare at the food.

"Why?" The preteen whispered, his gaze never leaving the sandwich.

"Hmm?" was the response given.

"Why are you helping us?" Dipper hissed, causing the older man to chuckle.

"I have my reasons," the Undertaker replied, his smile never leaving his face.

Dipper huffed. He knew the older man was avoiding his question. He was about to say more on the subject, but with one glance the Undertaker's face went from jovial to serious and Dipper knew it was best to drop their conversation.

Mabel, on the other hand, continued to be silent. She took a couple bites of her sandwich, before placing it back on the tray.

"I am full..." She said quietly, causing Dipper to look back at her in concern.

"Mabel..." Dipper replied, worried for his sister.

She managed to smile weakly at her brother, the effects of the sleep spell still clear in her eyes.

"I guess whatever Bill did to us is still bothering me." She managed to reply, much to her brother's relief.

"Well, you two just get some rest now." Undertaker spoke up. "Feel free to make yourselves at home."

Mabel looked at the man and smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Oh no problem, my dear." The older man replied, standing up to pick up the tray. "Just help yourself to anything you may need. Just stay out of the back room."

"What's in the back room?" Dipper asked, his curiosity piqued.

Undertaker shook his head with a chuckle.

"It is just my private office. Nothing for two little lambs to worry over." He answered, as he left the room.

Dipper turned to Mabel who seemed to have fallen asleep. Knowing that there wasn't much else for him to do, he leaned against his sister and drifted off to sleep.

 _"Pine tree..."_

Dipper's eyes opened to a world devoid of color. He was in the Mindscape, which could only one thing: Bill was near.

 _"Pine tree, where are you?"_

Panic flooded his senses.

 _"Aha! So you are there?"_

What did this mean? Dipper thought frantically of how he could possibly protect his sister and himself from the being who tormented his nightmares.

 _"Stay there and I'll find you in the morning, Pine tree. You and Shooting Star."_

Whatever it truly meant, Dipper knew of only one thing: Time was running out.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
 _Year 1889_

For the rest of the evening until the light of the dawn, Dipper got no rest. He was too panicked to sleep. After all, Bill had somehow found them and was coming to get them.

Dipper debated telling Mabel about what had happened in his dreams. She had every right to know. But as he looked at his twin's sleeping form, Dipper could not bring himself to wake her. After all, it was his job to look out for her. But, despite that small surge of bravery, that didn't stop him from jumping at every little sound.

Whether it was the echoing footsteps of people outside or the creaking sounds of the floorboards in the parlor, Dipper heard them all.

"So," came a voice from behind the boy, causing him to jump. "Are you two ready for breakfast? Eh, heh, heh."

The cackle told Dipper who was behind him. He turned to glare at the man who had provided them shelter for the night.

"I take that as a yes." Undertaker said, the laughter still in his voice. "Wake your sister, while I get something for you to eat."

Dipper silently turned to his sister and began to wake her. Undertaker's look became stern.

"I thought you went to bed after we talked last night." The older man asked, his voice turning cold. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Dipper felt a chill run down his spine. After many sleepless nights in his past, he thought he had perfected not showing that he was tired. How did Undertaker know?!

"I..." The boy began, searching for a reason that wouldn't sound crazy.

"The human mind and body can only last so long without sleep." The older man interrupted, his voice like ice. "Like food, sleep helps nourish the body. And from what I can tell, you are in desperate need of both."

Dipper's mind was racing, trying to figure what excuse to tell the man. He dared not tell him about the spell that put them sleep to bring them here. He'd sound crazy!

"I, uh, I..." The boy stammered, mind still racing.

Undertaker shook his head slowly. It was not his intention to scare the child. After all, the child was lost. It would do the man no good to try and break what fragile trust the boy had in him.

"I'll got get breakfast ready," He said, his tone softening. "Please, just wake up your sister."

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief as he turned back to his sister. It wasn't long before Mabel was awake, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's up, bro bro?" She asked sleepily.

He tried to tell her about Bill, but the words died on his tongue.

"Mr. Undertaker says that breakfast will be ready soon." Dipper replied, finally. "How are you feeling."

"I am feeling better." His twin replied with a smile. "I guess all I needed was more sleep to shake off whatever Bill did to us."

Dipper was relieved to hear Mabel was feeling better. As he returned her smile, the smells of something cooking lured the twins out of the room they had just spent the night in. They followed it to its source and found the man who took them in cooking something over a flame.

Undertaker heard them come in and turned to greet them, placing two plates of food on a table in front of them.

"Eat up, little lambs." The older man said. "You are going to need your strength."

The twins began to eat silently, when the sound of a pounding fist came from the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Undertaker said, going over to his front door. "I wasn't expecting anyone at this hour."

The pounding continued, getting louder and louder. It wasn't until the Undertaker was mere steps away from his front door, Dipper's head shot up in panic.

"No don't!" He yelled, unaware as to why he did such a thing.

The older man stopped and looked at the boy. Undertaker smiled.

"Why not?" He asked, raising an unseen eyebrow at the preteen.

"Because, um," the excuse died on the boy's tongue. "Never mind."

The Undertaker returned once more to his task, while Mabel looked at her brother confused.

"Can I help you?" Undertaker asked, opening the door.

It wasn't until the front door was open that Mabel truly understood her twin's apprehension. Standing outside, was a tall lanky man. The man smiled and with an eerily familiar voice, he spoke.

"Why, yes, kind sir." He said. "I am looking for some _lost_ children. Have you seen them?"

It was then Dipper and Mabel's fears were confirmed. Bill had found them.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
 _Year 1889_

Dipper panicked and turned to Mabel. She stood there with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe that Bill had found them. She looked from her brother to the two men at the door.

"How?" She mouthed, as Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know." The boy whispered, not wanting to catch the older men's attention.

The Undertaker studied the man standing in his parlor doorway.

"Eh, heh, heh." The silver haired man chuckled. "I don't think I can help you."

The tall man shook his head, trying to not show his anger. He knew what he was looking for was in that building. But, the Undertaker was unmoving.

"And why not?" The lanky man asked, his eyebrow twitched.

"As you can see," Undertaker replied. "I deal mainly with the dead. So unless they are no longer living, I cannot help you."

"I see..." The tall man said. "I am sorry for wasting your time."

Mabel and Dipper watched from where they stood as Bill turned around and left. As he closed the door, the Undertaker sighed and turned to both of them.

"You two can come out now." He said calmly as both twins stepped out from their hiding spot.

Mabel looked at the man, as Dipper went ahead of her.

"Why did you tell him that?" The boy asked.

The Undertaker smiled, which began to creep both twins out. What secrets were hidden behind that grin? Dipper cringed.

"It was the truth, wasn't it?" The man replied.

"Well, um..."

Checking to see if everything outside was clear, the door to the parlor was opened once more.

"How about you two go outside and explore the town, hm?" Undertaker suggested.

The twins looked at each other, hesitating, The older man saw this and chuckled again.

"I almost forgot," Undertaker said, pulling out something from behind a coffin. "We cannot have you running around naked. At least not, you my dear."

He handed the twins what he had pulled out. It was some clothing, but there was no time to question where the Undertaker had gotten them from.

"Thanks? I guess." Dipper replied, as he and Mabel proceeded to go into a separate room and change.

It didn't take long before both teens were ready to go. Undertaker smiled as they walked out the door.

"Just be back as soon the lamp lighters begin to ply their trade." Undertaker advised, watching the two of them leave.

"We will." Mable cried back, as they headed down the street.

It didn't take long before the twins found themselves near the shipyard, looking at all the merchantry ships coming in. Feeling the breeze on their faces, the twins watched as gulls were catching the breeze under their wings.

"So, what do you think?" Mabel asked, cutting into Dipper's thoughts.

"About what, Mabel?" Dipper replied, looking at his sister.

"About all of this?" Mabel questioned, looking concerned.

Dipper thought carefully. What could he tell her? If he told the truth, would she believe him?

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
 _Year 1889_

Far away from the Undertaker's parlor and the shipyard, down a road that cut through the English countryside and forests, was a lonely manor that belonged to the Phantomhive family. The once proud family, known for the toys and candies it produced, was reduced to just the heir and a handful of servants. The once lively home was reduced to nothing but empty halls and empty memories.

But none of that matter, at least not to Ciel Phantomhive. The young earl lazily blinked his eyes opened as his butler threw opened the curtains to let the morning light in.

"Good morning, milord." His butler greeted, turning to the young earl.

"Sebastian." Ciel mumbled, as his butler helped him get ready for the day.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he watched his young master leave for his office to start his day.

Upon entering the room, the first thing that Ciel saw on his desk was a small envelope stamped with the Queen's seal. Picking it up carefully, the young earl reached for the nearest letter opener. With a steady hand, Ciel slipped the blade underneath the flap of the envelope and drew it across the seal.

A loud crash from the hallway broke the young man's concentration, causing him to slice his thumb. Cursing softly to himself and grabbing a handkerchief to clean up his thumb, Ciel listened to the sound of his butler berating the other staff. Rolling his eyes, the young earl returned his attention to the Queen's letter. He was so intent on finishing the letter, he never heard Sebastian enter the room with a tray of tea and cakes. It wasn't until the older man finished pouring his master's tea, that the younger man took notice of him.

"Your tea, milord." The dark haired butler said with an eerie grin. "Earl Gray."

Ciel nodded as he sipped the tea, his attention returning to the letter on hand. Silence fell between the two for a moment, but it wasn't long before the young earl broke it.

"Sebastian, what do you know about banshees?" The young man asked, a bored look upon his face.

"Well, according to Gaelic folklore, banshees are female spirits that cry loudly to signal that someone is going to die soon." Sebastian replied, looking curiously at his young master. "Why do you ask?"

"It appears that the Queen would like us to check out one of the recent arrivals to the shipyard." Ciel replied with an exhausted sigh. "There have been reports of ghostly wails coming from one of the ships and people mysteriously vanishing."

"I see." Sebastian replied, taking notice of his master's injury for the first time and proceed to care for it. "So what do you think, milord?"

"While I don't believe a _banshee_ is the cause of these disappearances," the young earl replied, a sour look crossing his face, "I do believe we should check this out."

Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"I'll prepare the coach for London right away." The butler replied with a bow, as he left.

Once Ciel was alone he looked over the Queen's letter again, making sure that no information was left unstudied. It was going to be a long day.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
 _Year 1889_

Back at the shipyard, the cries of gulls pulled Dipper out of his thoughts. He knew what he had to do. Turning to Mabel, the young male prepared to tell her.

"Mabel, I..."

Then it came. A loud thin wail of terror. It froze both twins in panic. Clutching to one another, they could do nothing until the wail subsided.

"Bro bro, did you hear that?" She asked, voice shaking and looking concerned.

"Yeah," he replied, pointing a lone ship in the harbor. "And I think it was coming from there. Hey!"

Mabel took off running, with Dipper trying desperately to keep up. All he could hope for was that this would not lead to trouble as they boarded the ship.

So much for hope, Dipper thought as he realized that they looked into the hold. Darkness filled every corner, making it hard to see anything. Mabel turned to look at him, determination replacing her concern. Someone could be hurt and they needed to do something.

"Mabel, what are we looking for?" Dipper whispered, trying to find the source of the scream they heard outside.

"I...don't know, bro bro." Mabel replied in hushed tones, looking around desperately in the darkness.

Shivering, both twins felt the darkness begin to eat away at them. Dipper reached out for Mabel's hand, but found nothing was there.

"Mabel?" He squeaked, his head lashing about in a desperate search for his other half. "Mabel!"

"I am right here, bro bro," Mabel replied, trying to hid the fear in her voice. "I am okay."

Dipper sighed, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Mabel walked over to where she could make out her brother's form. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

Dipper's tears rebelled against him, knowing that he had had a glimpse of his worst fear, as he allowed Mabel to pull him into a tight, reassuring hug. As she soothed her panicked brother, the sounds of footsteps echoed amongst the creaking hold. The sound of muffled voices reached their ears.

"Of course milord." Came one voice, directly above the twins' heads.

Dipper stared at Mabel in fear and she knew their time was limited. Looking around for a possible exit, something caught the girl's eye. Dipper followed her gaze.

"What is it, Mabel?" He whispered harshly, heart pounding in his chest.

"I...don't know, bro bro." Mabel replied in hushed tones. "But look at this."

The boy looked at what his sister had found. It appeared to a vial filled with some type of liquid.

"What is it?" He asked, studying it carefully.

But there wasn't enough time to study it on the ship. The sounds of footsteps echoed in the darkness.

"Come on." Dipper hissed, grabbing Mabel's arm and ran out of the hold, vial still in her hand.

The sounds of the ship faded as the twins exited the ship. The two kept running until the shipyard was out of sight. They didn't stop until they returned to the familiar sight of the Undertaker's parlor.

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
 _Year 1889_

Grabbing a hold of the parlor door's handle, Dipper forced it opened. With Mabel close behind, both twins quickly entered the building, daring not to see if they were followed. Upon catching his breath, Dipper closed the door and turned to his sister and began to question her.

"Mabel, what did you see in that ship? Was it Bill? Did he find us?!" The 13 year old asked, panic rising in his throat.

Mabel looked at her brother calmly and shook her head.

"I don't think it was Bill." She replied. "I thought I saw a crimson light, not blue or yellow. So I don't think he found us there."

Dipper sighed in relief.

"Besides, why would Mr. Prissy Triangle be lurking in a dusty old boat?" Mabel added, with sly grin.

Dipper laughed, knowing that his worst fear was out of the realm of possibilities, Dipper turned his attention once again on the vial of liquid Mabel found on board the ship.

"So, what is that liquid you found?" The preteen asked his twin.

"I don't know, bro-bro," Mabel replied, holding the glass up for closer inspection.

The vial was filled with a dark, thick, red liquid. Mabel squinted, as if reading some fine print on the bottle, trying to find answer. Both twins were so focused on the bottle, that they failed to hear the footsteps behind them.

"It does me 'eart some good to you return safely. Though yer a wee bit early." Said a now familiar voice.

Both children turned to see the Undertaker standing behind them, with his usual cheshire grin adorning his face. Despite the panic that had filled them earlier, both Dipper and Mable couldn't hold back their smiles. For the first time, since they have arrived, the children felt safe.

Their reverie, however, would not last as a knock came to the door. The Undertaker looked to his charges and ushered them into another room.

"It would seem that I have some company." The silver haired man replied, his grin fading for a bit.

"But..." Mabel began, trying to show the older gentleman the vial in her hands.

The Undertaker patted her head, which in turn silenced the 13 year old, and proceeded to lead both twins into the adjacent room.

"Now, if you stay quiet," The older man said. "We will have all the time to talk about what you have found on your adventure today. I promise."

With that, the Undertaker closed the door and turned his attention to the now opening door of his parlor.

"I bid ye welcome, milord!" The silver haired man said, a manic grin spreading on his voice. "Has your lordship decided to step into..."

"Not today, Undertaker," came the reply. The voice belonged to the young lord of Phantomhive manor, Ciel Phantomhive. "I am here on business."

The young man entered fully into the parlor, his butler following faithfully behind. The Undertaker's grin never left his face.

"Business, you say?" The older man replied. "Heh heh heh. An' what sort of business would bring ye here?"

Ciel's visible eye rolled. If it weren't for the long history the Undertaker had with the Phantomhive family, the young earl didn't know how he could put up with the man.

Turning to his butler, Ciel addressed the man.

"Sebastian, you know what to do." The young earl whispered, feeling as though eyes were all around them.

Sebastian nodded and began his quiet search. The Undertaker could only watch in silence, if he were to say anything, the two youngsters that had put their trust in him would be in danger. After all, that _man_ was looking for them.

Luck, however, was not on the twins' side this day. Sebastian came to the door that led to the Pines' hiding spot. Dipper and Mable tried all they could to disappear at that moment, praying that the door would stay closed. Nothing seemed to work, as the door creeped slowly opened.

"It appears I have found a couple of mice, milord." The raven haired man said, the twins clinging in fear to one another.

The butler's crimson orbs seemed to burn it the twins' brown ones. They knew that this man was someone to fear.

"Eh, heh, heh. No need ta worry about them." The Undertaker interjected, "They are only just some wee ones looking fer work."

Ciel looked at the older gentleman with a pointed stare. Just what was the Undertaker up too?

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
 _Year 1889_

Dipper held close to his sister, trying with all his might to protect Mabel as the tall man stood before them.

"Now, now, master butler, like I said," the Undertaker interjected, "they are just some wee ones looking fer work."

Sebastian dismissed the older man's words as he took note of the twins. There was an aura that seemed to cover the smell of their fear. As if the young male was the source, Sebastian identified it as another's claim on the children's souls. Much like the one he had on his master.

"Milord," Sebastian turned to his master and whispered something into the young earl's ear.

"Are you sure?" Ciel replied, with no hint of interest in his voice.

Mabel looked from her brother to the man who had given them a place to stay to the earl and his butler. Taking a deep breath, she let go of Dipper and took a shaky step forward.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Undertaker?"

"Yes, my dear?" The silver haired man replied, looking at the young female.

Mabel took a deep breath and squeezed her brother's hand for reassurance.

"There is something Dipper and me need to tell you about," she said in a quiet voice.

The Undertaker nodded and turned to his guests.

"I must apologize to ye, milord." He said with a ghastly grin. "But it seems that I am needed at the moment. If you would so kindly wait, I will be right back with ye."

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel angrily asked, shocked that the informant he had relied on all these years would dismiss him at the mere request of a snaggletooth wench like her.

Sebastian made a move to either calm his master or stop the Undertaker, Mabel could not tell, but it was the older gentleman who spoke out first.

"Be at ease, yer lordship." The Undertaker said with a hint of laughter. "The wee ones need me for but a second. That is all it will take."

Ciel was angry, but he knew better than to let it show here, lest that infernal joker get the better of him.

"Let us wait then, Sebastian." He said grumpily to his butler. In a low whisper, he added, "Listen carefully to their conversation. That is an order."

"Yes, my lord." The raven haired butler replied with a slight bow.

Leading them to the safety of another room, the Undertaker turned his attention back to the twins.

"Now, what is it you would like to tell me, little lamb?" His question appeared to be directed at Mabel.

The female twin took a deep breath.

"While we were out earlier, we heard a strange sound coming from a ship near the docks," Mabel began.

"Mabel took off running and I chased after," Dipper continued, "until we reached what appeared to be the source the sound."

"I went into the ship first," Mabel added, "and Dipper followed right behind. It was too dark to see anyone, but I did find this."

The young female held the vial she had found out and the Undertaker carefully picked it up and held it to the light. The twins held their breaths, waiting for answer.

"It seems that you two have come across something dangerous." The Undertaker answered. "For you see, this vial appears to be filled with blood."

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

_Apologies for the long wait for this chapter. Real life got to me. First, we had to put our dog, that we had for 12 years, down last November. Then my job provided me with a lot of days to work. Finally, my grandma passed away earlier this month. So like I said, "Real life has been really hectic". But I have made you guys wait too long for this chapter and I apologize for that._

 _I would like to thank the following reviewers for their kind words during this hiatus: **Eevee of Insanity, KitKatLove96, It's Hetalia, Guest, Meow, and Ur New Fan.**_

 _I would also like to thank every one who faved this story as well! All of your kindness has led to this!_

 _Now on to the Chapter!_

 **Chapter 10**

 _Year 1889_

"For you see, this vial appears to be filled with blood."

The older man's words hung in the air, as tension started fill the room. Dipper was the one who dared to speak first.

"W-what kind of blood is it?" The nervous young teen asked, curiosity fueling his action.

The Undertaker chuckled at this.

"I will tell ye in but a moment." The silver haired man replied, turning to the door. "I fear that me other guests have waited long enough."

Upon opening the door, Dipper and Mabel caught a glimpse of what they thought was the raven haired man jumping out of the way. The young male stared as he watched the man return to the side of the one he came in with.

 _"Beware of this one, Pine Tree..."_

Dipper froze and frantically took note of his surroundings, hoping that he was still in the waking world. Sebastian took notice of the young male's actions. He would be sure to keep a closer eye on that one.

The Undertaker followed the twins out into his parlor. As soon as they were seated, he addressed Ciel.

"I apologize, me lord," the grinning man chuckled. "But the wee lass had something vital to tell me."

Ciel scoffed.

"Are you going to help us now?" The young earl asked pointedly.

"Of course, me lord." The Undertaker replied, his Cheshire grin growing wider. "Ye have me full attention."

"Good." Ciel replied, as he began to state what had brought him to the silver haired man's parlor. "What do you know about the recent disappearances that have plaguing the city?"

The Undertaker thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Ye know the price I seek, me lord." The older man answered, causing the young earl to groan. "Bestow upon me the choicest 'laughter'!"

Sebastian stepped forward and gave a small bow.

"Allow me, my lord." The raven haired man suggested, as he began to lead the twins' temporary guardian away.

Ciel grumbled, annoyed that his investigation was hitting a snag.

"All this to find out if it is a crazed murder or a bloody banshee." The young earl muttered.

Dipper couldn't help but over hear.

"I believe they prefer to be called bean-sidhe or bean-nighe," the male twin replied absentmindedly. "Banshees, that is."

And all the young earl could do was stare at the boy.

 **End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
 _Year 1889_

"What did you say?" Ciel hissed, glaring at the teen.

Dipper blinked and stared at the young lord, blinking in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Huh?" The confused boy asked.

Ciel grew even angrier. How dare this _child_ act like he didn't hear his question! Mabel looked at her brother and the bristling young man before her. Once again, as she knew, her brother's head had gotten them into trouble.

"I asked about what you just said," the angry lord stated, trying his best to appear calm.

Silence fell once more as Dipper began to recall what he had said.

"Oh, that," he said with a sheepish grin on his face. "I was just recalling something that I, uh, read about banshees."

"How did you..."

It was then that the sound of cackling permeated the room. All three of the young ones heads turned to look at the room that seemed to be the source of laughter. It was not long before Sebastian walked out, with a cackling Undertaker behind him.

"My lord," the raven haired man said, bowing before his master, "the payment was accepted and he is willing to help us."

"Good," Ciel said sharply. As he kept his gaze upon the twins, he continued, "About time something gets done around here."

Sebastian smirked and he turned his attention back to the Undertaker.

"Now then," the dark butler inquired, "my master asked if you knew anything about the recent disappearances that have plagued our fair London as of late."

While Undertaker was considering his answer, Ciel focused his gaze solely on Dipper, wondering if he would reveal what he truly knew. Despite the fact that they appeared to be of the lower class, Ciel had a feeling that both the twins were more than what they seemed.

"Well, surely 'er majesty informed ye of what has been 'appening." The silver haired man said with his Cheshire grin growing wider. "The rumor is that a banshee has spread her 'curse' to our _fair_ city."

"But that doesn't seem right." Dipper interjected, which Ciel expected. "The banshees would only..."

 _"Not yet, Pine Tree. Don't reveal all you know..."_

The male Pines twin recoiled, holding his head as if a sharp pain danced through his skull. Mabel looked her brother in concern.

"Dipper, are you okay?" The female twin asked quietly, wrapping her arms around her brother. He had never acted like he was in that much pain, not even after...No! Mabel could not focus on that, she had to focus on helping her brother.

A shadow fell over her. Mabel looked up and saw that Undertaker was reaching down to pick up her brother and take him away from her. Despite knowing that the older man was trying to help, Mabel fought to keep her twin near her.

"No!" She hissed wildly, not caring who was still in the room watching. She had to protect Dipper, to save him. She was the only one who could...

"It is alright, m'dear." The silver haired man said calmly. "It seems as though your brother's lack of sleep has possibly caught up with him. All he needs to do is rest."

"But..." Mabel began as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I know, m'dear, I know." The older man continued, scooping both twins in his arms. "But I think you both need to rest."

As if some sort of spell was being put on her, Mabel could not keep her eyes open any longer. Turning to his guests, Undertaker excused himself, explaining that he would just be a moment. Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"What do you think of those two, Sebastian?" The blue haired boy asked.

"They are more than they seem, my lord." The dark butler replied, just as Undertaker returned to the parlor with tea and biscuits.

"Many apologies, me lord," the grin was returning to the older man's face, "but the wee ones have had a long day. And as the master of the home that they are staying in, I apologize fer their behavior."

Undertaker offered both Ciel and Sebastian some tea.

"Especially bein' so far from home an all." The silver haired man added, taking time to enjoy one of his biscuits. "Now to answer yer question, me lord: The weirdest thing about these disappearances is that there are no bodies found. They jest vanish, poof, gone."

"So there is no way to prove that this is the work of a murderer?" The young earl asked.

"Now I never said that, me lord." Undertaker chuckled. "It only means there is no way to prove 'ow the poor victims died."

"Sebastian, what do we know of the victims so far?" Ciel asked, turning to his butler.

"All of the victims are of nobility, master." The raven haired man responded.

"Right," The earl said, placing his hand on his chin in thought. "We will have to look up the families that have been effected by this and find their connection."

Before anyone could say any more, there was a commotion outside.

"What is going on out there?!" Ciel exclaimed, heading to the door to see what was going on.

Upon opening the front door, Ciel could hear several voices screaming at once. He ordered Sebastian to investigate. The butler nodded and rushed off. It wouldn't be long before his return though. And as he did, Sebastian had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"It would appear that they have found a body of one of the missing victims, my lord." The raven haired man explained.

At last, they could begin to closed the chapter on these disappearances.

 **End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
 _Year 1889_

Dipper slowly opened his eyes as the pain slowly faded from his head. Trying his best, the male Pines twin took in his surrounding. The room was dark and quiet, Dipper strained to hear any noises. Nothing. Not even the sounds of people walking by could be heard. Which was odd, Dipper could tell, especially considering the time of day it was.

"Mabel?" He called out, fear starting to fill his voice and heart.

But there was no reply. Panic began to set in. Where was she? Why didn't she answer him? Did the Undertaker do something to her? Did that young man? Or worse, had Bill gotten her?!

As these questions spilled into his mind, the world around Dipper came into focus. Grey filled the room, adsorbing what little color had been in the parlor in the first place. Realization began to set in as Dipper discovered what had happened. He had fallen asleep.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" The boy cried to himself.

He couldn't be asleep, he just couldn't. But the evidence before him could not be forged or falsified. Dipper was in the Mindscape.

Which meant only one thing...

Bill had found him.

Even though he knew that there wasn't much he could do, Dipper tried to think of ways to get himself free. But nothing came to him and it was too late.

"Well, well, well." came a voice that has haunted him both in his dreams and the waking world. "It seems like I have finally found you once again, Pine Tree."

Dipper steeled himself against what he knew to come next.

"And this time, there is no old Bag o' bones to protect you." The dream demon cackled, as Dipper turned to face him.

"Bill," The male twin growled. "What do you want?"

The voice materialized itself at the mention of his name. Blinking his singular eye, the top hatted demon smiled.

"Why, Pine Tree there is no reason to be hostile." Bill replied, maniacal glee filling his voice. "After all, I hold the ticket for you and Shooting Star to return to Sixer and Fez and to your proper time."

He knew he had Dipper in the palm of his hands, as Bill waited to snag his favorite puppet by his strings.

But Dipper wouldn't bite. He would not fall for any offers the demon would make.

"Oh?" Bill didn't show his anger, not yet anyways, of how this stubborn meat sack managed to ruin all his plans.

Dipper did not like the demon's tone, a small sphere began to form and collapse in Bill's hand.

"Then, I guess you don't truly care if something happens to Shooting Star, huh?" The angular being said as he crushed the tiny sphere.

"What?!" Dipper cried.

"You heard me, Pine Tree." Bill said, blue flames began glow around his being, "If you don't act, Shooting Star will suffer."

"Nooooo!" The boy cried, as the Mindscape shattered around him.

Undertaker could hear screaming from inside the room that he had placed the children in. He rushed to the room to see what the cause was.

Ciel debated as to which of the two mysteries he would follow. Turning to his butler, the young earl gave another order.

"Sebastian, find out everything you can about the body that was found." The blue haired boy ordered, looking up to see that his butler had not left. "Well?!"

"Already done, milord." Sebastian replied, as he began to recite his findings. "The body was one Lord Charles Hamm, heir to the Hamm shipping and tea company. Age 19. Lover of women, wine, and gambling."

"And his cause of death?" The young earl replied, not surprised at all that his butler already had the facts.

"All signs point to a drowning, sir." The raven haired butler recalled. "No signs of foul play are left on the body. The police are looking more into the situation."

"Good," Ciel answered. "As soon as there is any more information, I want to know."

"Of course, my lord." The butler said to his master with a bow.

"Now, for the other mystery." The young earl said, turning to see the boy coming out of the side room with Undertaker.

Sebastian took notice of the boy as the aura that had surrounded him grew stronger, as if to say, " _This one is mine_ ". The butler was not amused. How dare someone as low as _him_ come close to what was his and his alone!

But Sebastian pushed these thoughts out of his mind, realizing that there was more to this boy and his sister that what had first appeared.

 **End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers who sent me kind words of encouragement to keep this story going. You are all the best! I apologize for the extended hiatus. This chapter is also dedicated to my sister. She is the best ever! Without her, there would be no story.

Now without further ado, here is chapter 13!

 **Chapter 13**

 _Year 1889_

 _*SMACK*_  
The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed throughout the hall. Servants ducked their heads, thankful that they were not the ones to draw their master's ire.  
"How could you be so clueless, you idiotic girl!" The lord of the manor growled, raising his hand to strike the cowering figure in front of him. "Now we will have the whole of London upon us for your mistake!"  
"I'm sorry, me lord." The figure cried, the mark on her cheek stinging. "I dinnea mean ta..."  
"To what?" The lord spoke harshly. "Leave the body of my idiotic son out for all to see?"  
The girl began to shrink into herself, as Lord Hamm berated her even more.  
"You idiotic girl," he growled once more. "You can forget about your clan's safety now."  
He turned and spoke to his butler.  
"Take her back to the room."  
"No, please! Anythin' but that!" The girl cried, as she was picked up roughly. "I will do better tha next time!"  
But her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was taken out of Lord Hamm's chambers.  
The butler wanted to feel sorry for the poor girl as he locked her behind an iron door, but he couldn't.  
After all she wasn't human, he reminded himself as he walked away, the banshee's scream's fading.

Dipper's screams still rang in the small room, as the Undertaker opened the door and rushed in.  
"What is the matter, young one?" The silver haired man asked, looking Dipper over with unseen eyes.  
Dipper stopped. Sorting through the answers in his head, he answered.  
"Just a bad dream." The male twin answered. "Where is Mabel?"  
"She is asleep in the other bed," the older male replied.  
Dipper quieted down once more. The Undertaker knew that he would open up and tell him what was the cause of his cries. They all did in the end.  
End of Chapter 13


End file.
